


Home is Where the Heart is

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'I've seemed to acquire a brother' Clarus says while aggressively parenting, Fluff, Gen, Illness, Mentioned Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Cor was sent home ill. Finding the fourteen year old alone, Clarus decides to look after him.For the Kinkmeme





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> [goes to the Kinkmeme]  
> [writes fluff]  
> I mean, why not?
> 
> Prompt here:  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6982929#cmt6982929

“Where’s Cor?” Clarus asked the Guard, who was standing where Cor was meant to be.

The woman shrugged. “He went home sick.”

“Went?”

“Well,” she smirked, “he was _sent_ home.”

“Ah, thanks.”

It took some digging and some time to get Cor’s address - the kid had never told anyone, but it was in his record. Hopefully Cor had told his parents about him, as otherwise Clarus’ visit would be a surprise.

It could be worse for them, though - Regis would want to come too, if he had time, and Clarus would bet having the Crown Prince knock your door would be _really_ weird.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarus grimaced up at the apartment building. Cor lived _there?_

While not that far away from the Citadel, it was in a really bad part of Insomnia. Or at least this street was. Cor’s building was old and crumbling, paint peeling from the walls. The roof had sagged and the front door was wide open, not that it looked like it could close, with the hinges obviously broken.

Worried now, Clarus entered the building, careful not to walk too close to the front door unless it fell off, or something.

The stairs inside were equally as ominous and Clarus didn’t want to put any weight on them at all. It was a relief when Clarus was standing outside Cor’s door, even if the walls in the hallway were covered in mold.

Clarus knocked. There was no answer.

Frowning, Clarus knocked again.

Nothing.

Clarus tried the door handle, just in case. It was open. The door creaked when Clarus pushed it. He peered inside.

“Cor?”

A couple of steps inside Clarus found him, on the ancient sofa. He kneeled down and tried to nudge him awake. “Cor?”

Cor opened his eyes to look at him but they were blank, empty. He wasn’t really awake. Clarus touched his forehead.

“Shit, you’re burning up.”

He glanced around the empty room and breathed a sigh before picking Cor up. The teenager was heavier than expected, all limp weight. He needed a doctor, that was for certain, and Clarus couldn’t just leave him here. Where were his parents, his family? Cor would be better cared for at Clarus’ apartment.

Clarus shut the door behind him, for what good it could do.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s the flu - but he has got it very badly,” The doctor looked a Clarus, “He needs rest, and cold drinks - even ice lollies if he wants them. Give him paracetamol, and don’t give him heavy blankets. There’s nothing more you can do, really. You should still call me if it gets even higher, or new symptoms appear.”

“That’s it?” Clarus asked.

“Yes, that’s it. I’m guessing you’re looking after him then?”

Clarus looked at the teenager sleeping in his guest room. “Yeah - I don’t know if you can tell me where his parents are?”

“I can try?” She replied, “I can check his emergency contacts, at least.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, good luck with the kid.”

He saw her out of the flat and shut the door behind her. Clarus got a glass of iced water and placed it beside Cor’s bed for when he woke up.

“Always trouble, huh, Cor?”

He pulled up a chair to wait it out.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t a big surprise when the doctor texted him to say Cor’s _only_ emergency contact was his mother, and she was dead. She’d been dead at least a year.

A small suspicion started to grow then. Did Cor even have any living family? Did he live alone in that awful apartment?

Clarus knew a lot about his young friend, like the fact he was stubborn, and reckless and tried his hardest. But he knew nothing about Cor’s life before he joined the Crownsguard. Clarus was glad that he texted his friends to find out more as he couldn’t - something wasn’t right here and they were going to find out what it was.

Clarus glanced over at Cor when he coughed. He sat up when he saw his eyes were open. “Cor?”

“Mmph, Clarus?” Cor blinked sluggishly at him. “What?”

“You’re in my apartment. You were a bit too ill to stay home by yourself.”

Cor frowned. “I wasn’t that bad…” He complained.

“No,” said Clarus dryly, “you were worse. Anyways, have some water.”

Cor sat up slowly but took the drink with no complaints when Clarus handed it to him. The boy must have been feeling really shitty, then. Clarus fed Cor his medicine and afterward Cor lay back down like the minor movements had taken all his energy. As ill as he was, that was likely.

“Hey Cor, do you have anyone you want me to call?”

Cor shook his head.

“Any family? Your dad?”

Cor shook his head again. “I don’t - I haven’t got any family.”

“None?”

“No.”

“You live alone _there_?”

“Well it’s not like I can move.” Cor grouched. “Nobody wants a fourteen year old living in their flat - even though I can afford it.”

“That’s because it’s _illegal_ for you to live alone, Cor. Even if you are Crownsguard.”

The boy who had to be taken to Clarus’ apartment because he passed out on his sofa argued back, “I can take care of myself.”

“It’s illegal.”

It looked like it took some effort for Cor not to say ‘so’.

“You can’t stay there alone - the building looks like it should have been condemned years ago, anyway.”

“Then _where_ will I live?”

Clarus’ lips thinned. “With me.”

“What?”

“Cor, you’re my friend, and you shouldn’t live alone - what if you get ill again? You can live with me, I’ve got room. You can have _this_ room, even.”

Cor paused. “I’ll… think about it.”

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Clarus nodded. “Alright.” He probably only got that much because Cor was ill, anyway.

It looked like Weskham’s skill for timing remained because it was at that point Clarus’ phone rang. He walked to the living room to answer it.

“Hello?”

“I found out some more, Clarus.”

“Yeah?”

“Cor’s got a living stepfather, but it looks like he just left after Cor’s mother died.”

“He left him alone at thirteen?”

“It was before his birthday, meaning Cor was _almost_ thirteen.”

“Have you-”

“I have indeed reported him, Cor needn’t get involved. Child neglect isn’t something he needs to give witness to, not with all the evidence.”

Clarus answered that with dark satisfaction. “Good.”

“Now all you need to do is look after him.”

“Easier said than done. He hates it.”

 

* * *

 

 

After two days of feeling absolutely awful Cor had felt good enough to moved to the living room. Sitting on the sofa with a blanket around him, hair sticking up, and eating an ice lolly, Cor looked his age. Clarus had the urge to take a picture.

There was nothing stopping him from doing so - so he did just that.

Cor rolled his eyes. “You just had to, didn’t you?”

“Of course - you look so comfortable.”

“I _am_ comfortable.”

“That’s good.” Clarus smiled.

There was pause.

Cor fidgeted and stared at Clarus. “Is that… offer still open?”

“Hmm?”

Visibly hesitating, Cor asked quietly, “do you still want me to live with you?”

“Of course!” Clarus quickly reassured the teen, “you’re basically my younger brother at this point - I want you to live with me.”

“So… can I?”

“Well I’m not letting you go now.”

Cor snorted.

“I feel like I should say ‘you can put your posters up’ but I’ll bet you don’t have any - so you can have your very own sword rack if you want it - _don’t laugh at me, Cor.”_

It was too late for that. Cor was already laughing.


End file.
